The Kiss
by Nine1
Summary: Chibi fic! A young Taichi's mother gives a kiss to his friend to give to Taichi...but when the other DD kids steal the kiss, some serious kissing tag goes on. Very fluffy.


A/N: Something I wrote after watching an episode of Little Bear called "The Kiss", which was like this. I don't own Little Bear, I don't own Digimon, I don't own anything, okay? Just a cute piece of fluff. Oh, a note, their ages here are:

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kou - 8

Jyou - 9

Dai - 6

The Kiss

The sun shined brightly in the sky on the hot summer day. It was the perfect day to go out and play, which was what Tai wanted to do. He hid in the bushes by his house, giggling. He watched as his friend Jyou Kido walked up the path to his house and stopped at the door, fixing his glasses and watching as Mrs. Yagami fixed the roses in the rosebush next to the window. 

"Hey, Mrs. Yagami?" he asked timidly.

Mrs. Yagami looked up and smiled. "Yes, Jyou?"

"Is Tai home? Can he play?"

"He left earlier. He should be playing somewhere in the meadows, where he usually goes. You could try to look for him there."

"Thanks Mrs. Yagami." He began to walk away, but Mrs. Yagami called him back.

He turned around. "Yes?"

She walked towards him, bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. Jyou's cheeks turned bright red.

"Give Tai that for me when you see him, okay?"

Jyou touched his cheek, eyes slightly wide. He broke into a smile. "Sure I will! Thanks, Mrs. Yagami!"

He began walking down the driveway. "I got kissed! Someone actually kissed me!"

Mrs. Yagami smiled gently as she watched him go, and Tai giggled again from where he hid in the bushes. 

"Interesting," he remarked to himself, and began creeping along behind Jyou.

~ ~ ~ ~

"You're really a prince, but you got turned into a common boy by a witch, and you need to kiss a beautiful girl to reverse the spell. Hey, I'm beautiful! Why don't you kiss me?"

"I'm not a prince. I don't want to be a prince. I don't want to kiss you."

Mimi pouted from where she sat next to Koushirou on the rock. He typed into his laptop, trying to ignore the girl beside him. 

"But the witch-"

"There is no witch. Stop trying to get me to kiss you."

"Why doesn't anyone want to kiss me?" Mimi asked the sky.

"I'll kiss you."

Mimi looked at Jyou, who had just walked up to them. She smiled and shrugged. "Kay."

She leant over and kissed Jyou, and Jyou smiled dreamily. Suddenly, he gasped. "Wait, I need that kiss back! That's Tai's kiss from his mom!"

"Well, I have it now!" Mimi smirked and stuck her tongue out at Jyou.

Jyou pouted. "But-but-but I need that kiss! Mrs. Yagami gave it to _me_ to give to Tai!"

"I'll give it back to you...but you have to catch me first!" Mimi took off running away from him, and Jyou started to run after her.

"Mimi, give me back that kiss!"

He chased her for a while, and then Mimi ran up to where Yamato was laying on a soft patch of grass, trying to sleep. She crept up to him, leant down, and kissed his cheek. He gasped and rolled over, pulling his legs up and sitting up. Mimi giggled as Jyou caught up to them and laid down on the floor beside Yamato, panting. 

"Mimi, I need that kiss."

"Too bad. I don't have it anymore."

Jyou sat up and blinked. "What do you mean you don't have it anymore?"

"Yamato has it."

Jyou turned to Yamato. "Quick, give it back to me!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yamato asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Mimi stole Tai's kiss from me! Tai's mom gave it to me to give to Tai, and then I accidentally gave it to Mimi, and now she's given it to you, but I really need it back. Can you give it back to me, Yamato?"

Yamato stood and brushed himself off. "Well, I would, Jyou, but you see...there's a catch."

Jyou raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"You have to catch me first!" Yamato took off down the road and Jyou groaned loudly and got up to his feet. He began running after the blonde and Mimi ran after them both, giggling. 

Tai peered out at them from behind a tree and smiled. "Interesting." He followed the three.

Yamato ran and ran until he got to Daisuke's house. Daisuke was standing outside, kicking a soccer ball around. He glanced up and saw the three running in his direction and smiled widely.

"Hey, you guys! What are you running for?"

Yamato ran up to him, threw his arms around him, and kissed him. Daisuke blinked, stared at Yamato, and wiped his mouth. He looked at his hand, then at Yamato.

"You're it!" Yamato yelled, and ran away again. 

Daisuke, being six years old, knew the universal message 'You're it!' meant that a game of tag was going on. 

"Are we playing kissing tag?" he asked. Yamato nodded.

"Yup! And you're it!"

Just then, Sora walked up, and smiled at them all.

"Playing tag, you guys?"

"Yeah," Mimi giggled. "Kissing tag!"

"Kissing tag?" Sora asked, confused.

"Yeah," Daisuke echoed Mimi. He ran up to Sora and kissed her cheek. "And you're it, now!"

"Sora, give me the kiss!" screamed Jyou, who was finally reaching the group. He nearly fell over when he tripped on the weeds on the ground and stumbled to Sora's side.

"I need to give it to Tai from his mom!"

Sora smiled. "I haven't seen Tai all day. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to find him. Or at least, I was, before Mimi stole my kiss," Jyou muttered, looking towards the giggling pink-wearing brunette girl.

"I saw Tai running around in the woods," Daisuke said. He pointed towards the trees nearby. "In there."

"Let's go look for him," Yamato suggested. The others agreed, so they headed towards the woods to search for Tai to give him his kiss. 

They called his name out for a while, but they couldn't find him. They trudged out of the wilderness a few minutes later, though it felt like hours for them, and they saw Tai leaning against the tree they had gathered under earlier.

"Hey," he greeted them cheerfully. Sora turned and kissed Jyou's cheek. He brightened and ran over to Tai, then placed a kiss on Tai's cheek.

"There, Tai! That's from your mommy," Jyou told him. "I finally got it to you." He grinned proudly.

Tai rubbed his cheek and giggled. "Thanks, Jyou. Hey, you guys want to go to my house for some cake? My mom made some this morning."

"Sure!" was the unanimous reply, and so they ran back to Tai's house. 

~ ~ ~ ~

They sat at the kitchen table, stuffing themselves with chocolate cake. Tai had it smeared all around his mouth and a bit on his nose and was licking his fingers off. His mother came over and set a glass of milk down next to his piece of cake. He smiled at his mother. 

"Thanks, Mommy."

"Did you get my kiss?" she asked, smiling.

Tai nodded. "It took a while, and it went through a lot of people, but I did finally get it."

Mrs. Yagami laughed. "I can imagine."

She turned to smile at Jyou. "Thank you for delivering my kiss, Jyou."

Jyou smiled. "No problem, Mrs. Yagami."

Mrs. Yagami bent down and kissed Jyou's cheek. "That one is just for you, Jyou, as a thank-you."

Jyou blushed and looked down, and everyone laughed.

"You're welcome," he muttered, but he was smiling.

Tai smiled at his mother, and she smiled back and winked. He winked back and drank his milk.

~ ~ ~ ~  


A/N: Yay, Jyou got kissed! I like a fic where the geeky guy gets kissed. ^-^' Just mindless fluff. R/R, please. 


End file.
